The present invention relates to vehicle braking. It finds particular application in conjunction with braking a vehicle during a failure and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Drivers of modern air braked vehicles increasingly rely on advanced driver assistance systems for braking. When there is any type of failure in the braking system, there is currently only a limited amount of actions that can be taken by a brake controller to maintain braking by the driver assistance system.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method for braking a vehicle during a failure of a driver assistance system.